1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a key and lock mechanism employing the frictional interaction of a plurality of surfaces having nanostructures disposed thereon, a phenomenon first reported in Project # 4582.1, “Friction reduction and control via nanopatterning”, Laboratory for Surface Science and Technology at the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology, Zurich, Switzerland (April 2003).
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Previously, locks have been susceptible to unauthorized tampering. The chief manner in which unauthorized persons have gained access to these locks is by using a device which mimics a key to the lock. For example, it has been known for quite some time how to pick standard tumbler type locks by using one or more small pick-like devices. An unauthorized person can also easily make a copy of the original key by simply taking it to any local hard-ware store.
The key-card locks, which have also become common, typically employ a magnetic strip. The magnetic strip is programmed with a particular sequence which a pre-programmed electronic lock will recognize. Due to their common usage, these cards are now easily copied through the use of any commercially available magnetic key programming unit.
Sensitive data and secured access points which employ the previously described locks are at risk for unauthorized access. Unauthorized access to the data and items “secured” by such locks can have extremely negative and even lethal effects.
There is thus a present need for a lock mechanism which utilizes a key which is exceedingly difficult to reproduce. There is also a need for a lock mechanism which is virtually impossible to deactivate without the original key.
Previous arguably related technologies employ a means of determining a micropattern using optical means or investigating texture of a single surface. Optical means include a charged couple device or a “scanner” as reader with light-emitting diode (LED) or other means of illumination. It is by illumination of a certain unique pattern that a “fingerprint” is resolved. It is then digitized and compared to an internally stored reference.
The present invention implements nanostructured grating or nanopatterned features on the surface of two or more surfaces, such as plastic films. When the two films slide along each other at a constant velocity a sinusoidal friction force pattern is generated. This effect is known as “superkinetic friction,” and is a function of the line spacing or pattern found in the nanostructure. This “superkinetic friction” is a phenomenon only recently elucidated. It is not a function of refracted light, nor can the information held in a key using this new technology be determined using an optical method. Furthermore, a second nanostructured grating or nanopatterned surface must come in physical contact with the first in order for the phenomenon as described here to be produced.
Exemplary of the prior art are the following references. Patent Cooperation Treaty Publication No. WO98/10324, to Tompkin, et al., published Mar. 12, 1998, provides optical security features, noting in the Abstract that: “Surface patterns of this type are suitable as optical security features for protecting identity cards or objects of all kinds.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,360, to D′Agraives, et al., also relies on only one surface with an optical method for determining an interference pattern. The particular method employed is “speckle interferometry.” This method also requires a coherent light source, preferably a laser in order for the optical method to work.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,435, to D'Agraives, et al., reads single micro-textured surfaces via a mechanical means, such as a reader or piezoelectric probe, to determine if a texture is the right key. This is distinct from interfacing two nanostructured/nanopatterned surfaces that generate a unique friction pattern when movement occurs and is properly measured.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0000634, to Ballard, cites “image signal” repeatedly, along with “scanner,” “light emitting diodes,” “photo detectors,” and other kinds of imaging/illumination equipment. It also refers to surface features (on only one surface) in the range of 5-500 micrometers. The present invention preferably employs a feature size of less than or equal to approximately 4 microns in pitch and 1 micron in depth, most preferably approximately 3 and 0.5 microns, respectively.
Again, the present invention is distinct in several ways, including: (1) is a function of one nanostructured patterned object coming in contact (sliding) with another nanostructured patterned object; (2) utilizes a phenomenon that occurs at a specific sliding speed in order for the proper signal to be generated; different “superkinetic friction” signals are generated at different sliding speeds; (3) is unique because further variation in the aforementioned signal can be measured by changing the angle by which the two surfaces contact each other, thus the additional function as a combination lock with an infinite variety of signals resulting from different angles of interaction; and (4) is not in any way dependant on an optical mechanism to elucidate the pattern.